A new Past
by Nayeli Kumatun
Summary: Danger is approching in the past and future. Will the gang be able to handle this kind of job? Or will the past be rewritten forever.


**'A New Past'**: By, Takara (Kenzie14)

(I don't own Inuyasha!)

"Is this the one?" he touched the stone carving tracing the markings with his claw.

"Yes I can fell a strong aura from her" _'We will__ soon get all that we want_; she cracked a smile as her brother chatted something.

Hum or Ro Su,

Sun Co No U He,

Dan Dun or Ra!

'Silence' There was a loud shake, the cave was old might give in, a red glow surrounded the pair, the writings shook. She was beginning to awaken." Sister this was a bad idea we should leave", she wasn't listening. She was caught in a trance, her eyes glowed an anomies red. Suddenly a great light surrounded her." Sister!" Then it dimmed, he saw his sister kneeling on the ground." Sister, sister please lets go, it's not worth it".

She smiled," I'm free...ha-ha I'm free...after 500 years I'm free!" She turned to the boy; she was no longer his sister.

"AAHHHHH!"

Under a shady tree Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo we're enjoying a nice lunch." Wow Kagome your mom sure does pack a lot of food", said Sango as she gazed at the eight lunches Kagome had just layed out.

"Yea I know, she just worries that I'm not getting enough to eat here", replied Kagome

"Hey Inuyasha that's mine!" yelled Shippo as Inuyasha grabbed a squid shape hotdog from the kit's lunch box.

"It's not like you were going to eat it", replied Inuyasha. Then he pop it into he's mouth.

"KAGOME!" yelled Shippo. Kagome only laughed and gave the kit one of hers and Inuyasha a bowl of ramen, which he gladly accepted.

"AAHHHHH!" The yell echoed towards the gang. Everyone turned to the direction of the scream. Miroku had a worried look on his face.

" Sounds like someone is in trouble!" yelled Kagome.

"Yes and I sense an evil aura coming from the same direction", said Miroku. _'I hope its not_ _coming from where I think'_, he thought.

"Come on lets go, it seems close", said Sango as she rose from her place. They all began to run when they noticed something. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha still sitting under the tree eating.

"INUYASHA!"

"What I'm eating here, they can save themselves". Everyone knew what was coming next.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. And sure enough Inuyasha came crashing down, face down into his ramen.

"Hey what cha do that for!" said Inuyasha wiping food off his face.

"Inuyasha someone needs are help, so unless you don't want more ramen I suggest you just stay right there!" Knowing that his dear ramen was at stake he rushed off in front of everyone.

"AAHHHH", came the scream again. Inuyasha of course made it there before everyone else and saw a Hawk Demon boy running. "SISTER, sister please stop!" he yelled. Just before she was about to attack Inuyasha intervened.

"Iron reaper, Soul stealer!", and he knock the female Hawk demon away.

"Inuyasha!" came Kagome's voice as she and the others ran to the wooded area were the fighting was. Then she saw a little boy hiding in back of Inuyasha. ", Are you alright?" asked Kagome, the boy just sat there.

"Sister..." he said. The female Hawk demon began to attack again, but was no match for Inuyasha .He quickly blow her away with his wind scar. The boy looked up at the woman, "SISTER!" She was able to escape the full blast of Inuyasha sword but still retained some damage.

"What sister!?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes, please don't kill her", pleaded the boy.

"Don't kill her...just a few seconds ago 'your sister' was trying to kill you!" yelled Inuyasha. The boy only looked at the ground tears streaming from his face.

"I know", he began." But it's not her fault".

"Damnit all!"

"The boy is right Inuyasha, his sister is possessed by an evil sprit", said Miroku.

"Evil sprit, why can't we at least once fight someone that isn't freaking possessed!" yelled Inuyasha in irritation.

"What how could a demon with power like hers be possessed so easily?" asked Sango.

The demon woman got back up, "It's seems your to strong, I must regain my real body and my true power", the she spread her wings a flew off.

"Sanaka, please come back!" yelled the boy. His words only fell on deft ears. As the women flew off the boy cried out once more, but at no prevail, he then passed out.

"Hey, hey wake up!" slowly the demon boys eyes opened.

"What...where am I?"

"Your with friends", said Kagome.

"Friends...wait where my sister would go!"

"Your sister or who ever that was flew off right before you passed out", said Miroku looking into the burning fire.

"Hey, so why was your sister attacking you", asked Shippo.

"My sister, no, Sanaka and I were at the temple of The Hawk Demon Sanagi". Miroku seemed shocked at this.

"Tell me why you were two at that forbidden place?" asked Miroku.

"So you know of it Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Yes, when I was just a child my father told me of it. It said both demon and human alike avoid that place at all costs".

(Flash Back)

"Miroku, do know what this place is?"

"No, father", little Miroku stood at the entrance of a cave with countless seals on it.

"Miroku 500 years ago there was a battle that raged on between The Demon Hawk Sanagi and an unlikely group of people", he began.

"What kind of battle?" asked Miroku? "A battle that almost ended our world, The demon Sanagi took all the souls of the living and dead into her"

"But didn't anyone try to stop her?"

"Yes, they were the four of the most powerful people of that time: Cage the cursed Bat Hawk demon, Kenjuku the Black dog Demon 'Lord of the Eastern Lands', Takara a Preistess with ineffable power, and the docile Panther Demon Tahichi", Miroku looked suprised."Miroku, are family was entrusted to protect this temple so that no one would ever unleashed this horror on the world again"

"Father what happen to the ones who sealed Sanagi here?"

"They used all their strength to seal her, and were forced to sacrifice their lives. Miroku never forget that sacrifice and protect this temple"

(Flash Back ends)

"With all the Naraku business, It seemed that I failed in my duties as a Monk"; Inuyasha's fist came swinging down hitting him on the head.

"Ya think you couldn't tell us this sooner!" yelled Inuyasha.

"We'll I wasn't sure then but I am now", said Miroku rubbing his head.

"Wait guys before she left didn't she say she needed to get her body back?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I heard it to, also her true power. We have to stop her before that", said Sango.

" How? We don't know where she went", said Shippo.

"I do", said the boy. Then everyone turn to him.

"Tell me where did she go", asked Miroku.

"After my sister and I released her we were going back to are village, there a Old Hawk Demon would return Sanagi back to her original form", said the boy.

"Alright we don't have anytime to waist", said Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Kagome.

"Sintou, my name is Sintou"

Why didn't they ask why they were going to release her? What's the history behind the Sanagi and the four others? Chapter 2 coming soon. R/R

P.S. If there is any mistakes please tell me!

Right! Now I'd like to tell you about my characters so you won't be confused in the future...Ok? here we go!

**Main Character's**

**Kenjuku / Black Demon Dog:**

**Age:** Over 500+ yrs. (looks 19)

**Height:** 5'10''

**Hair:** Black (High pony tail)

**Eyes:** Yellow

**History:** Kenjuku was the 'Lord of the Eastern Lands'. He was almost destroyed by Sanagi's power, but was saved by the Preistess Takara. He was one of few demons that didn't hate humans. In the end he joined in the fight against the Hawk Demon Sanagi.

**Cage / Bat Hawk Demon mix**

**Age:** Over 500+ yrs. (Looks 21)

**Height:** 6 foot

**Hair:** Sliver & Black (Low pony tail)

**Eyes:** Red

**History:** This story centers around him(Mostly).Before Cage even met Sanagi, Takara, Kenjuku, and Tahichi he was a loner, doing just about anything he wanted to, not caring for anyone but himself. When he met Sanagi a beautiful brown haired, golden yellowed eye female Hawk Demon his life changed. He started to care, but when he turned down an evil dark priest's offer, his life turned around for the worst. Cage's beloved Sanagi was placed under a powerful spell which couldn't be broken without killing her. How much it pained him to do it, he had to hunt down his Sanagi.

**Takara / Priestess**

**Age:** Over 500+ yrs. (Looks 18)

**Height:** 5' 6''

**Hair:** Dark blue (Down to shoulder blades)

**Eyes:** Light brown

**History: **Takara, a young Priestess, served under the same master as Midoriko, the woman whom the Shikon Jewel was formed. As a first task she was given the duty of capturing the Dark Priest Tokensu. When she found out that Cage had killed him she took it upon herself to join him and the others in search of Sanagi.

**Tahichi / Panther Demon**

**Age:** Over 500+ (Looks 18)

**Height:** 5' 9''

**Hair:** Dark brown (Short)

**Eyes:** Green

**History:** Little is known about Tahichi's past. He was found outside of Takara's master's temple when he was very young. He'd seem to be beaten up badly, and was taken in by Takara's master. He soon became her best friend and partner.

There well be more of these at the end of chapters until all of them are done! Hope you like it, I put a lot of thought in it R&R!


End file.
